


the right fit

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [171]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, hdm, post-eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: write for me about when the cobras realized that victoria was as good a fit as she seemed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the right fit

**Author's Note:**

> warning for Eliza leaving the band

And her daemon is a-"  
  
"IT'S NOT A COBRA!" the remaining members of the band and their daemons yelled as one. Gabe flinched, and Ravi dove for cover under his collar. Ever since Eliza left (it was easier to say left than talk about what really went down), everyone had been on edge, but Ravi had been skittish, barely poking her nose out of Gabe's clothes before vanishing once more. When Pete had sent his email, saying he was sending over a friend of a friend to audition, Gabe had latched onto the passing mention of a snake daemon like a man possessed.  
  
Eleri and Ryland shared a look - this was as animated as Gabe had been in weeks, but tensions were fraying. Still, seeing Gabe flinch like that had been unsettling, even painful. "Gabe, just let her audition first, okay? She must be nervous enough as it is." From his lap, Eleri murmured her agreement, her wings hunched and ruffled.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and as Gabe leapt up, the others shared a nervous look. Hopefully Pete hadn't steered them wrong; they couldn't handle another Eliza.  
  
Devaki cawed softly as Gabe ushered in a knockout of a brunette.  "Victoria Asher," Gabe said gallantly, all signs of his earlier agitation smoothed away. "May I introduce Nate and Azadeh on drums,  
Alex and Devaki on bass, and Ryland and Eleri on lead guitar." He grinned softly and held up his hand, cupping it under his collarbone. Ryland was expected Ravi to merely peek out, but she leapt happily  
onto Gabe's palm and sat on her haunches, whiskers twitching at Victoria. "And this is my darling Yaravi."  
  
Victoria nodded, smiling nervously as she followed the introductions. "Nice to meet you. This is Jaivyn," she added as she brushed her fingers over her hair. What Ryland first took as a fancy hair tie  
uncoiled himself, twining down Victoria's arm. Absently, she petted his brilliant green diamond head. "He's a sweetheart, but not much of a talker."  
  
Ryland felt something in him unknot as he saw the way Victoria automatically petted and soothed her daemon, gently lifting him so he wrapped around her neck, leaving her hands free to unpack her keytar.  
  
As they ran through the first song, Eleri pecked his ankle and jabbed her head over. Ryland saw Ravi sitting on Gabe's shoulder, waving at Jaivyn, tiny mouse arms flailing happily, like she was conducting the  
keytar through the lithe green daemon draped around Victoria's neck. Ryland glanced back, saw Aza and Vaki bobbing along as they watched Ravi and Jaivyn too, and felt the tension finish melting away with the  
final chords of the song.  
  
They were going to be just fine.


End file.
